This invention relates generally to vehicle outside door handle assemblies and, more particularly, to an arrangement for mounting a vehicle outside handle assembly in an aperture of a body door panel.
One example of a prior art outside door handle mounting arrangement presently used on Chrysler Corporation vehicles is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,342 issued to Newman et al. on Jan. 9, 1990. Vehicle door handles, such as the Newman et al. handle, are received at the vehicle assembly plant separate from the attaching brackets and fastener end item parts required to mount the handle to the door panel. Such a procedure requires a substantial number of end item parts be handled separately from the door handle together with several manual operations needed to attach the handle to the door panel using the brackets and fastener parts.